Kidnapped
by lalaine
Summary: This is my first fanfiction! Yay! Anyways, the kids next door were on the bus home and they got kidnapped and are being held for ransom. Horrible summary I know. Please just read and review it? It's ALOT better then it sounds. Theres a little 34 in it. An
1. Chapter 1

_Hi people! Please review! Here's the story!_

It happened on a Wensday.

"If it had been a Thursday, I would have been working at the car shop working," Hoagie Gilligan thought afterward. "If my car hadn't been in the shop then I wouldn't have taken the bus." thought Nigel Uno.

There were many "ifs".

Kuki Sanban thought to herself, "If I had taken that ride with John I wouldn't have gone through this."

But Kuki had not. She hopped on the bus with the others. She had smiled that smile she knew that John loved at someone else, she slightly swung her hips as she got on, making her black skirt flair out. But she had not taken the ride John offered. She had thought, and still thought, that John was a jerk. He was her ex-boyfriend. He had cheated on her and she found out.

She had almost loved him. She hadn't known if she did for real or not, but she thought she might. Then he cheated on her for that slutty Zoey. He had hurt her, and when she climbed on the bus she had hurt him. And it felt good.

In front of her Abby Lincoln was reading a book. Abby with dark skin and hair. She always wore a red hat and was kind and smart and yet still very popular. Hoagie Gilligan sat down beside her and she put her book away and chattered away with him.

Finally, Wally Beetles was the last to get on the bus. He had algebra last and always had to stay after school to get help from the teacher. Sometimes he missed the bus completely. Today he jogged over to the bus, just as the doors were closing he jammed a hand in between them opening it. He jumped on the bus looking around for a seat. The only one was at the very back. To get there he'd have to climb over some giggly girl.

"You should at least say excuse me." She said, flipping her brown hair over her shoulder.

"Excuse me." Wally said.

She looked up at him and then batted her eyes flirtatiously. He sat down and starred out the window. He stared out and then looked up at the driver. The usual driver was a loud middle-aged man who talked a lot. Now there was a young man with jet black hair. Wally didn't hear a thing coming from him.

"What are you looking at?" The flirty girl next to him said.

"The driver." He answered shortly. "He's new."

"Ya, he is new. He's cute too!" she got her friends attention and pointed to the driver.

"Hey! He is cute! Look at that hair."

It went on like this for awhile. _'Stupid girls...' _Wally thought and went back to staring out the window.

They felt the bus jump. Then some guy yelled out,

"Hey, mister you missed our stop!"

"Sorry. You'll just have to walk back." The driver said. They felt the bus leap again. "Can someone come up here and tell me where the stops are?"

No one answered so Nigel went up and helped him. He was like that, helpful, a good leader.

"This guy isn't a very good driver." Hoagie said to Abby.

"He's just a substitute." She said back.

"Ya, but even substitutes have to get special licenses." He answered her.

They continued to leap around, the driver missing peoples stops. When the girl next to Wally left he scooted over and looked at the people on the bus.

There was a dark haired girl named Kuki. He looked at Kuki and she looked at him. They stared and then she asked her friend Abby if she could borrow her book. That was a definite 'I don't want to talk to you'. That amused Wally. They used to be best friends, when they were younger. But they all drifted apart. Once they were teenagers. But Wally still thought of Kuki as different. He couldn't remember what he did with the four of them. But something about Kuki stuck in his mind.

She was just the kind of girl he would want to go out with, but she had a boyfriend and he could never talk to her. He couldn't talk to girls about romance and stuff. He wasn't like that.

He had had girlfriends. The last one was like Kuki, dark hair and eyes, bubbly, perky, a dreamer. But he had overheard her talking to her friend in school. "Wally looks great in a jacket, but I'd just about die if I had to go to the beach with him." She had said. He never even thought about a girlfriend after that.

The bus stopped again and he stopped looking at Kuki. Everyone except Abby, Hoagie, Kuki, Nigel and himself were gone. But that was expected. They all lived in the same district, Spring Valley. Spring Valley was at the end anyway.

"Okay, now that's everyone except the five of us. We live at the cul-de-sac at Spring Valley. You know where that is right?" Nigel asked the driver.

"Oh, yes. Thanks kid. But first we have to pick up a buddy of mine."

"Umm… Okay?" Nigel went back to his seat in front of Abby and Hoagie.

"That's odd." Abby said to Nigel and Hoagie. "Its not like this bus is public services, its just a school bus."

"Well, he's stopping now so we'll just have to wait and see." Hoagie said.

"But it does seem odd…" Nigel trailed off.

The man stepped on the bus and looked at the five of them.

"Is this it?" He asked the driver. "There's only five? We thought there would be like nine! Is this rally worth the risk?"

"We'll make it worth it." The driver answered him.

"Hey, you girl in the green sweater. Sit up here in the front seat. And you boy in the orange sweater, sit here too. I wanna be able to see you all."

"Umm… Nigel? What's going on?" Hoagie asked as Wally and Kuki moved to the front.

"It seems like," Nigel said slowly. "We're being kidnapped."

_That's it for the moment. BUT PLEASE REVIEW! Thank you! I'll get the next chapter in a little while! And with the Wally's ex not going to the beach with him you'll find out later. Please review! Thank you!_

_Lauren has left the building_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hullo people! Yay! Theres people! Not just person! Go me! Anyways, _

_xxBrittannyxx thank you! Apparently I am good! Yay! Thanks! For you I am updating!_

_Kukigirly thanks! And thanks for updating! Yay! I'm so cool! Lol._

_And here's chapter two._

* * *

Abby was the first one to register it. They were being kidnapped. Abby Lincoln was always the calm one. She didn't freak out like you would expect her to. She just thought about it, just like the others. Except she realized that it was true.

They're kidnapping us because we live in Spring Valley. People who live there are supposed to have money. They're going to hold us until our parents pay up and then they'll run off with the money. We don't know if they'll actually let us live or not.

Now, the man who had come on the bus, Daniel the driver had called him, was holding a piece of paper in his right hand.

"You, girl in the red hat, what's your name?" He pointed to Abby.

"Abby Lincoln." She answered.

"And you, the bald one, your name?" He went down the list until he had checked them all off.

"Where's the other two? One kid named Fanny- I cant figure out the last name, and some other girl named Lizzie?"

"Lizzie's sick with the flu." Nigel answered.

"And Fanny's on vacation." Kuki said.

Daniel cursed. "Are you sure this is worth it? Only five of them?" He asked the driver.

"I told you before, we'll make it worth it." The driver said.

The bus pulled to a stop in a deserted parking lot. There was a minivan and a truck that was it. No other car to be seen. Abby knew that this would be there only time to escape but Daniel was fingering a gun. She was hoping that no one else was foolish enough to run for it.

"Okay, this has gone far enough. Your little jokes over ha-ha." Nigel said. "I have stuff to do so if you can just-"

"Nigel," Abby said softly "This isn't a joke. This is real."

"What? No." He answered back chuckling. "This is a joke they're playing on us. You know?"

"Look kid. This isn't a joke. Now all of you get out of the bus and get in the van. Boys kneel in the back and you girls sit on those seats. No funny business."

Wally, Kuki and Hoagie were already getting off. Nigel was chuckling and starting to get off.

"No, Nigel. It's not a joke. Shut up and get on the van." Abby usually wasn't that commanding but if he didn't be quiet and do what those men said, they'd shoot him.

"Fine. I'll be quiet and go along with this. But I'll show you. We'll get on the van and they'll drive us home. Probably our parents thinking they're being funny."

Abby sighed with relief. Even if he didn't believe it now, he'd still be quiet and get on the van.

The driver of the bus had left. He was taking the truck to some town to make the calls to the parents. The five of them sat in the minivan being drove off onto some deserted dirt road.

* * *

Sara Lincoln walked into her house. She heard the phone ring.

"Abby, dear, could you get that?" She yelled to her daughter.

The phone continued to ring.

"Abby?"

No one answered so Sara picked up the phone herself.

"Hello?"

No one answered.

"Hello?"

"We have your daughter. Don't call the police or we'll kill her."

"What are you talking about? My daughters upstairs!" Mrs. Lincoln said to the voice.

"Oh ya? Well you just make sure that you have fifty-thousand dollars. Don't call the police. You can go check on your daughter. We'll call later. Have the money."

The line went dead.

* * *

The van stopped in front of some old farm house. The driver was a female with fiery red hair and a pale face with freckles. She was pretty.

"Okay kido's." Daniel said. "Get out of the car and follow Lisa here."

The lady got out and waited for the five of them to get out.

"Now follow her nicely and no one gets hurt."

Nigel looked down at his watch and opened his mouth. Kuki covered it knowing what he was going to say.

They all went into the house and Nigel was quiet. He finally caught on. It wasn't a joke. It was real.

* * *

Mrs. Lincoln went to Abby's room and saw she wasn't there. She looked all around the house and called for her but there was no Abby. She did find Hoagie Gilligan's number on her dresser. She picked up the phone and dialed it.

"Hi, Dian?" Mrs. Lincoln said. "This is Sara."

"Oh hello Sara! How are you?"

"Oh fine. Umm… how is Hoagie?" Mrs. Lincoln asked.

"Oh he's good. He should be coming home any minute now!"

"Oh. Okay, well could you call me when he comes home?"

"Umm… okay Sara. Sure?" Mrs. Gilligan said slowly.

"Alright well I have to make dinner so I'll talk to you later I suppose!"

"Alright Sara. Bye!"

They hung up.

* * *

_Well that's chapter two. And thank you Brittney and Kukigirly (don't know your name. lol.) anyways, I'll update soon. Bye!_

_Lauren has left the building_


End file.
